1. Field of the Invention
This invention will provide a way for biodiesel companies to form a valuable product, (1,3-propanediol) from a waste product (glycerol).
2. Description of Related Art
Chemical waste can be recycled into useful compounds. With the recent surge in biodiesel production, glycerol has gone from a relatively rare commodity to a heavily overproduced waste product. Many major chemical and agriculture companies have been attempting to find high yielding conversions for glycerol. One of the major processes is the conversion of glycerol into 1,3-propanediol by way of microbial metabolism. There has been success in identifying strains of microorganisms that can conduct this reaction; however it may not be commercially feasible as the raw glycerol product needs to be treated. For economic feasibility, the process must be able to convert the raw glycerol product into 1,3-propanediol with limited treatment. For example, 1,3-propanediol, is used frequently in the chemical industry as a building block for many common products, like adhesives, fragrances and perfumes, personal care products, and coatings like paint. Currently, 1,3-propanediol is synthesized from components of crude oil, propylene or ethylene oxide, or glucose derived from corn to synthesize. However, common chemical processes for recycling chemical waste involve making the processing streams more tolerable to bacteria for biological conversion. By adding large amounts of acids or bases, or using large amounts of energy to remove salts and impurities, industries make the conditions suitable for non-extremophilic life. Glycerol is another common waste product of biodiesel production that can be converted into useful compounds. With the recent surge in biodiesel production, glycerol has gone from a relatively rare commodity to a heavily overproduced waste product. Many major chemical and agriculture companies have been attempting to find high yielding conversions for glycerol. One of the major process targets is the conversion of glycerol into 1,3-propanediol by way of microbial metabolism (FIG. 1). There has been success in identifying strains of microorganisms that can conduct this reaction; however it may not be commercially feasible as the raw glycerol product needs to be treated. Glycerol acts very much like salt, in the sense that it increases the pressure put onto the bacteria. For economic feasibility, the process must be able to convert the raw glycerol product into 1,3-propanediol with limited treatment. Accordingly, there remains a need for improved approaches to converting chemical waste into useful compounds and products.